


Shaving

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Couple Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem!Ace, Fluff, Poor Marco taking the piss because of his pinapple hair, Shaving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not anymore, innocent questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: A small look at Portgas D. Ann who wants to do something new with her boyfriend.And even through the endless teases of his hair, Marco agrees to it.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Have some cute domestic fluff I've writen sometime but forgot about.  
> The title is lame because I couldn't think of anything better xD

Hair has always been a tricky situation for Marco.

His brothers loved to make fun of his hair, teasing him about a certain fruit that bore resemblance to his head. The endless teasing he received during his younger years because of that stupid joke. Even after going to university and working at his dad’s company, his brothers never stopped, always inclined to find new jokes to crack.

And unfortunately for Marco, that also means his girlfriend got dragged into that little gag. He hoped, so desperately hoped, that she would not follow his brothers example. Yet he should have known. The raven-haired woman is a master of pranks and that was the main reason she hit it if off with his brothers from the start, sharing her insights on some jokes and pranks she played on Marco when they started dating. So obviously the next step was to tell her about the hair jokes and she gladly participated in those, much to Marco’s chagrin. 

Lucky for him, she keeps them on the back burner when it is just the two of them. Not feeling the need to pester the man who so painstakingly obvious dislikes it. 

So she knows hair is a delicate subject, thanks to his brothers and their endless teasing, yet that did very little to stop her next question.

“Can I shave your legs?” She asked it so casually, like discussing the weather or asking how someone’s day was. Yet is was none of those, no, she wants to shave his legs and it leaves Marco a little befuddled.

“You want what?” He asks her, because maybe he misheard what she said.

“Your legs” still talking coolly and waving in the direction of his legs, lounging languidly in front of him on the couch. “I want to shave them. Can I?” Her silver eyes wide and filled with anticipation as she turns to him, a wide smile spreading on her face and the dusting of freckles make her seem so innocent. He could do anything for her if she looks at him like that, make the whole world hers if that means he can see her smile like that.

And she knows it, knows it all too well that Marco can’t say no to her if she looks like this—it also helps that her top is riding low and showing the tanned skin of well-rounded and freckled breasts that she presses just a little closer against each other, that is just a little addition in getting what she wants. An enlightened smile lights up the room when Marco sighs, knowing he can’t talk his way out of this one. 

“Fine, just this once, yoi. I don’t even know why you want to shave my legs to desperately Ann.” 

“Because.” 

It was all she said. The moment Marco agreed to her shaving his legs Ann was already up and about, gathering everything she would need. Voicing a complaint as Marco didn’t follow after her, needing him in the bathroom right now. while her voice sounds annoyed it also sounds very excited and Marco can’t help but worry for his manliness. 

So with a tired sigh he gets up from the couch, abandoning his good book and strolling into the bathroom. By the time he arrived Ann has everything ready and is patting a stool that stands near the bathtub, Ann sitting on the edge of the tub while elatedly watching as Marco walked over to her and sits down with a huff.

She immediately gets to work, reaching for his right leg that he lifts up for her, placing it on her thigh and wetting it before grabbing the shaving foam. Marco thought he knew what it would feel like, shaving his own face and all, but this one feels so much more softer on his skin. The smooth and soft hands lathering his scruffy leg feel like they are gliding over the hairs and in the privacy of his mind Marco would admit that this feels quite nice.

“You ready babe?” Ann deviously smiles at him, her own razor in her hand and wielding it like a knife.

“If you keep that up than no, I’m not ready for you to assault my leg, yoi.” 

Her angelic laugh melting him and Marco can’t find any sort of protest as Ann slowly lines the razor along his ankle before he can feel the razor blade softly pressing on his skin. In a swift movement Ann slides the razor over his leg, all the way to his knee before cleaning the foam of the blade. While she moves fast and accurate, she seems to gauge his reaction from time to time. An amused glint in her beautiful silver eyes when she would meet his gaze, smirking when she could clearly see that Marco enjoyed their little shaving experience. 

His right leg was soon done and Ann repeats the same actions on his left leg. Wetting it, lathering it up in the amazingly soft foam before dragging the blade of her razor over the hairs sprouting from his leg. A glance at his right leg shows that it’s now completely nude without the blond and occasional darker hairs covering it. He wants to touch it and feel if his own legs are as soft and smooth as Ann’s after a shower, but he patiently waits for Ann to finish his left leg. 

His second leg didn’t take any longer than his first and Ann gently and tenderly cleans his legs, a new sensation in itself. Wetting his legs once again before lathering her fruity bodywash on his legs and carefully massaging the skin, then washing off the residue in the bathtub. Grabbing one of their fluffy yellow towels to gently dap his skin dry and applying some body lotion with a faint smell of wood—really, women and their products that all have a scent of their own. 

“Go on, touch it.” Ann proudly exclaims with a broad smile, the same one she showed him when they first met and the only one that can lull him in like a moth to a flame.

With a tentative hand he reaches for his leg. Silently debating on whether or not to touch it because he’s afraid it will not be as soft as Ann’s legs. When a mildly annoyed huff resounds through the echoing of their bathroom is when Marco slides his hand over his naked leg. A soft chuckle leaving his lips at the soft touch of his own skin—never as soft as Ann’s—and he can’t stop himself from feeling the smooth skin. His legs look weird like this but Marco can’t say he is no fan of this.

“Admit you like it.” Came the teasing remark from Ann.

“Oh I love it alright, yoi.” Marco responds back before grabbing Ann and pulling her closer. “But not as much as I love you.” He nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck along with some stray kisses on her skin causing Ann to giggle madly.

“I think I just shaved off your manliness, I need to get those hairs back!” Ann exclaims and tries to move away from Marco as he continues to leave tiny kisses on her neck.

“Never!” 

“Stop that you sap.”

“No, yoi.” Marco pulls her closer for a soft kiss. “Thank you dear.” 

Ann’s flustered face is adorable and Marco can’t help himself but hug her even tighter. His brothers might make fun of his shaved legs at the next family gathering but he couldn’t care less. He makes a mental note to get Ann to shave his legs more often if he can elicit cute reactions like these.


End file.
